thenetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
CPRAC
The Club Penguin Rewritten Army Central was founded under the belief that it could replace the former news website, CPAC. The ideology that it acted sole-fully as a newspaper, out of the way and not a government. After it was created, swift efforts went to designing and setting up the chat, website. It started with 2. The founders Matthew and Eden created the Club Penguin Rewritten Army Central. New to this they encouraged a new hype in the newly formed CPR Armies. Flocks of support came to them, as they built in their structure, but lacked in their security… The deface that winded the foundation of CPR Central. The first deface was unexpected, but not surprising. To fill the ranks as quickly as possible, roles of editor and admin were susceptible to almost anyone! The one to deface the first website. CPRA Central was at its knees. A new hope. The remains of the CPAC staff had created a merger deal to share the power that Matthew and Eden had. The deals were corrupted in that most of the CPAC staff were MIA after the second… Sammie was assigned role as the chairman, as Atticus followed as the CEO. Both Matthew and Eden dropped to the rank of Executive Producer under their lack of experience. The CPRA Central was unstable over its share in power. The chat size was booming with full chats and a sharp increase in staff. Until the next wave. The second deface, a KO to the foundation, security and corruption of CPRA Central. Security, a board member and current Top Ten Maker had swiftly demolished the chat and the website. Using his excessive powers to destroy everything that was created regarding the corruption in recent events. He’d imagined a newspaper for all private servers, not just Club Penguin Rewritten. He was enraged by no support or care for his ideas, so he decided to end and create a new newspaper for all private servers. CPRAC had crumbled in to its gravestone, but the mud wasn’t reinserted… Earlier I use the term A new hope. Sammie. Sammie created a movement within the KIK team to urge for a new CPRA Central. He had pushed forward a movement which was approved by founders, Matthew and Eden. What had cleared up was the plans of Atticus to create his on newspaper and his lack of dedication to CPRA Central. He was therefore stripped of his former power. The CPRA Central was then again booming in stats as word spread and a new hype had formed. Weaker than before, but with a greater security to its foundation it returned and saw itself within a media war… Club Penguin Rewritten Army News The CPRA Central was opposed by CPRAN. It was founded as a solo Top Ten Maker by Earthing who’d weakened our structure of active staff to now. He came as a parasite, to infect our staff with his new CPRAN staff. They had left CPRA Central and joined a new uprising. The CPRA Central was in a short term media war, CPRAN had realised its defeat was with its hype movement, where CPRAC had the advantage. CPRAC won the short term war, ending CPRAN and Earthing. Earthing has been known to create a lot of ideas over the years, morally a waste of time as they never last more than a month. Nevertheless the biggest coup in CPRA Central history had emerged. Eden retired under the belief that he was the founder and despite doing nothing for CPRA Central through its lifetime, he believed that he had the utmost power. Eden surged to remove Sammie from power from his chairman position as he wasted all of his power on it. Eden was couped from all power he had gained in CPRA Central and was banished. A new website and chat was created to cover up whatever power he had formerly. Eden created a rebellion to CPRA Central with all of the CPRAC staff on a former CPRAC kik. He’d infected some, but the majority was with CPRAC. Eden failed to create a rebellion and later accepted his fate. He had absolute no power in CPRAC, ever again. At the same time Atticus’s movement had fallen, CPRA Central had won at both short-term wars and secured its position as the newspaper for all armies. Over the weeks and months, CPRAC became inactive with a few posts a week, not including the Top Ten. After receiving dirty blows from our foundation it is our mission to fix this. Also a new tournament, the May Mayhem has been set to hype the community once more for a huge battle. The Club Penguin Rewritten Army Central was founded under the belief that it could replace the former news website, CPAC. The ideology that it acted sole-fully as a newspaper, out of the way and not a government. After it was created, swift efforts went to designing and setting up the chat, website.